


(great-great) grandpa, the man, the myth, the legend

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, let miguel be kids doing kids things!2k19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: this is just a collection where miguel's just playing and fooling around like kids do (and sometimes dragging along his favourite (dead) relative and his loyal dog around with it)





	1. dost thou even LIFHeth brother




	2. matryoshka




	3. pats




	4. we protecc




	5. reunion




	6. spirit box




	7. age swap au?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where miguel is cursed at 21 and hector died at 12


	8. happy single day




	9. alas, poor hector




	10. miguel "smith"




	11. color discourse




	12. go home miguel, you're drunk




	13. towel slap




	14. nap




	15. fancypants




	16. language of the dead (fanart)

 


	17. just 2 "innocent" acolytes




	18. Chapter 18




	19. skeleton burrito




	20. el bag of tea




	21. photo"shoot"




	22. splash




	23. oof




	24. more oof




	25. hoodie




	26. ice duel




	27. ernesto does not approve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merch reference here : https://twitter.com/banibanibani95/status/1166256527625244672


	28. wheee




End file.
